Comparing to the traditional screens, flexible screens can have a thinner volume and a lower power consumption. Based on the flexibility characteristic of the flexible screens, more and more manufacturers began to develop related flexible electronic products. For example, a flexible screen may be used as a display of a flexible electronic device. The flexible screen can be fixed to a housing of the flexible electronic device to make a certain degree of curvature, such that an image displayed on the flexible screen can be viewed in normal status from different directions.
Generally, the flexible screen can be bonded to the housing of the electronic device, such that the flexible screen can be bent by a pressing action of the housing, and be supported by one or more supporting members in the flexible electronic device. Such arrangement can ensure a certain degree of flexibility and rigidity of the flexible screen. However, the size of the flexible screen is not reduced, resulting in a relatively large volume of the flexible electronic device, which may affect the portability of the flexible electronic device.